Ceto
"You dare strike me!? I am a fucking God! I will kill you where you stand!" : — Valentina Crespo Background There are no records of Valentina's early years of life but when she was eight she was adopted by a kind woman who took in children from broken homes and those who were abused by their parents or loved ones. The woman was loving and funny but she was considered as a outsider in the small country town that she lived in because she had down syndrome. All children that Valentina had lived with worked odd jobs till they hit their teens. Valentina and her siblings began working full time to help pay for their mother's house, land, car, and medical needs as she became elderly. Valentina had felt trapped for many years but loved her adoptive mother dearly. When Valentina was just a few months shy of turning eighteen, she moved into the city not far from her mother but recieved a heart breaking phone call from one of her siblings that their mother had been murdered. Police had tried their best to find the murder but they had escaped. Valentina had fallen into a great depression and eventually she had hit a point where she had felt nothing but rage. In burst of anger, Valentina had unlocked her abilities over water and caused a flood in the city streets. With her new found abilities, the young woman began a profession in thieving. She paid for her siblings living expenses and even sent herself and siblings to college. Valentina became a history major and was extremely drawn to Greek history. She studied the Gods and had fallen for all of them. A few months before her graduation, Valentina was arrested while robbing a bank. She spent a few days in prison before escaping by drowning the guard and stealing his keys and uniform. Valentina had managed to fight her way out of a maximum security prison but was severely hurt during the process. For years Valentina had gone into hiding and just recently had she decided to come out and grace the new world with her presence. Powers, and abilities Rain Manipulation Valentina can create, shape and manipulate rain, a liquid water in the form of droplets that have condensed from atmospheric water vapor and then precipitated, ie. become heavy enough to fall under gravity. Rain is a major component of the water cycle and is responsible for depositing most of the fresh water on the Earth. Forms of rain include drizzle, light showers, downpours and monsoons. Rain Generation Can make rain fall, raging anything from a light shower to a full rainstorm. Water Manipulation Can create, shape and manipulate water, inorganic compound with liquid, gas (steam, water vapour), and solid (ice) states, including changing them from one state to other. Water Generation Able to generate water. *Water breath ::: able to generate water from inside their body and expel it out the mouth in various ways. From water bullets, streams with the force of a fire hose, all the way to controlling the temperature of the water from boiling to chilling cold. Flight Can fly or otherwise move through the air. Is able to Levitate, and Glide as well. Personality Valentina is willful, cold, ambitious, and cunning in the sense that she is utterly willing to betray anyone who trusts her, or do anything to protect her own. However, she is also arrogant and self-centered to a fault. While she certainly believes herself to be a master strategist, she is extremely impatient, short-sighted, and prone to displays of poor judgment, resulting in her being unskilled at manipulating enemies who openly distrust her. She does not even realize her own limitations. A mistake outsiders often make when dealing with Valentina is assuming that she has the emotional maturity and wisdom, or at least an adult, when her real personality is closer to a petulant child inhabiting an adult's body. In public, Valentina often tries to exude a sense of calm and regal control over her surroundings. When things do not go her own way, however, Valentina's usual response is to become extremely flippant. Appearance Valentina is a strikingly beautiful woman with raven hair, brilliant brown eyes, unblemished skin and a slender yet shapely figure. Her taste in clothing favors the feminine, as she often wearing dresses, skirts, and low-cut tops. She favors clothing that costs quite a bit of money. She has a collection of furs, jewelry to die for and clothes straight off the runway. Relationships Headcanons * Valentina choice her supervillian identity as Ceto after the primordial sea goddess in Greek mythology, who personified the dangers of the sea. During her studies, Valentina found herself personally connecting with the Greek goddess. * Her quick temper and her easily wounded pride frequently lead her to make rash decisions, and she rarely considers what unintended consequences her actions might have. Category:Devin's characters Category:Females Category:Villains